


End of an Era

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Goodbye Agent Carter, Post-Canon, Well mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a bed for her at S.H.I.E.L.D., but it was cold and empty, just like the ones she’d been sleeping in for the past three weeks, and Peggy didn’t know if she would be able to sleep in another metal frame with her own just an hour’s drive away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> I heard Agent Carter was getting canceled and seeing as how it was the first fandom I ever really wrote for, I wanted to write at least some sort of goodbye fic for it. 
> 
> (I may need to be writing a thesis prospectus right now, but I'm not in the mood for that. I'm in the mood for lesbians).

It was late, far too late to be sneaking up the stairs and carefully avoiding the third step from the top — the one that had been squeaking for over a year. There was a bed for her at S.H.I.E.L.D., but it was cold and empty, just like the ones she’d been sleeping in for the past three weeks, and Peggy didn’t know if she would be able to sleep in another metal frame with her own just an hour’s drive away.

Quietly and with great hesitation, Peggy turned the door handle. Her eyes immediately sought out the lump in the middle of the bed that was sighing softly in the midst of sleep. With her shoes and bags abandoned downstairs, all Peggy had to do was shrug off her outer clothes, but she didn’t have the presence of mind to do even that. The mattress sank underneath her weight and Peggy almost laughed at the immediate relief the softness of it provided.

As Peggy leaned over, she was greeted by messy, honey-colored curls. They felt almost like silk as she ran a hand through the tresses and relished the sensation so much that she barely felt guilty as Angie rolled over with a groan.

“Angie?” Peggy whispered, tracing her jawline with a light finger.

There was another groan before blue eyes flickered open slowly. “Whadya want?” was her murmured response, but then Angie’s eyes widened and arms were thrown around Peggy’s neck. “Oh my god!”

Peggy returned the embrace and buried her nose in the crook of Angie’s neck, inhaling the scent of home. “I missed you so much.”

“Don’t you ever leave me for that long again, do you understand?” She pulled back to look at Peggy, carefully analyzing every inch of her as best she could in the dimness of the room. “Turn on the light.”

“It can wait until the morning, love,” Peggy whispered.

Angie slapped her a bit too hard on the shoulder. “Margaret Elizabeth Carter, you turn the light on this instant.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, but acquiesced to the request. As soon as the light was on, Angie cupped Peggy’s chin between graceful fingers and pulled her close. “Oh, Peggy,” she whispered, running a thumb lightly under Peggy’s left eye.

“What is it?”

“You’re crying, sweetie,” Angie said softly, placing a soft kiss on Peggy’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Peggy said, pulling Angie closer and kissing her brow. “I’m just so happy to be home.”

“I’m glad you’re home, too.” Angie pulled back suddenly, eyes wide once more. “Oh god, Peggy, the kids. They’re—”

Peggy cut her off quickly. “I know, Howard told me not to expect them at home tonight. It’s okay.”

“If I’d known you were coming home tonight, I wouldn’t have let my mother talk me into sending them up for the weekend.” Angie bit her lower lip, still looking worried. “They’re going to be so pissed they weren’t here for your homecoming.”

Peggy laughed lightly as she stood back up and started to strip out of her clothes, biting back a hiss caused by the pain in her shoulder. Angie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. It was an old injury prone to flaring up after an extended period of over use. Still, Angie’s eyes raked over her, looking for any potential new scar, but for once, there were none to find.

“Is it alright if I turn the lights off?” Peggy asked once she’d changed. “Or would you like to check me over one more time?”

Angie reached out for her impatiently and let out a small whine. “Just get in bed.”

Peggy’s eyes closed almost immediately as she curled onto the mattress, almost moaning at the ungodly softness of it when compared with her recent accommodations. An arm found it’s way across her waist and Peggy’s smile grew even wider as Angie curled closer into her.

“I mean it, Peg,” Angie muttered before placing a kiss on the base of Peggy’s neck.

It was difficult to form coherent thoughts as the weight of her stress began to slip from her shoulders, but she managed to get out a half-thought. “Mean what?”

“I don’t want you leaving me again, Peggy.” She spoke so softly that Peggy had to strain to hear her, an uncommon occurrence in their household. “I can’t keep worrying about you when you’re off God knows where.”

Peggy entwined her fingers through Angie’s and brought them up to her lips. “You know, on the flight back, I was wondering if the tulips had started blooming. I forgot to look and see whether they were or not once I got back. I was so excited to see you, asleep or otherwise, that it slipped my mind.”

“Peggy—”

“I’ll call Howard in the morning,” Peggy interrupted her. “I’m getting too old to go running around the world anyway.”

Angie froze and silence overcame the room. “Really?” she asked after a long pause.

“I can’t promise there won’t be the occasional flight out of town to some undisclosed location,” Peggy admitted, “but yes. I mean it. I’ll stop accepting field work. Three weeks without seeing your face is too long.”

“You’ve been gone longer,” Angie teased, her voice thick with emotion.

Peggy exhaled loudly and nodded. “In my defense, we weren’t together for most of those trips.” Angie swatted her lightly on the side. “But you’re right, I’ve been gone too often. I’m sorry, my love.”

“I don’t think I’m going to believe any of this until you actually end up staying in the country for longer than a month,” Angie murmured. “Don’t tell the kids about it until you’re sure that you’re staying, okay? I don’t want them getting their hopes off if you’re just gonna go running off to Stalingrad or wherever.”

“It’s Volgograd now,” Peggy corrected, unwilling or unable — she was not sure which — to address the rest of Angie’s statement.

“I’m married to the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., English, I know they renamed it,” Angie sighed, half teasing. She yawned and kissed Peggy’s shoulder once more. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Peggy whispered before finally giving way to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I wasn't an active member of the fandom for the past few months, but I hope this was alright. 
> 
> xx


End file.
